Change of Pace
by TurtleWriter
Summary: I can't tell you too much but in this story its hh, and Sirius is found innocent so Harry is going to live with him! PLEASE r/r!was fomerly Please Help me find a title
1. Chapter 1

New Harry Potter Story  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything!!! Don't hurt me!!!  
  
A/N: This story will NOT contain any slash what so ever so if you like slash don't read this because this won't have it.  
  
****In Harry's 5th year******  
  
Harry had only been home two days but his aunt and uncle were already mad at him.  
  
Now he was locked in his room (this time he had his books etc. He had everything  
  
except his wand), because he was caught outside on his broom. He was now facing four  
  
weeks in his room with nothing to do but write letters to his best friend Ron Weasley and  
  
his new girlfriend Hermione Granger. Hermione had changed a lot in terms of looks and  
  
study habits. As for looks she straightened out her head of busy brown hair every day  
  
before anyone saw her, (except Harry) wore make-up, and even wore some jewelry. Her  
  
study habits had changed too. She was still a bookworm (Harry teases her about that)  
  
she would die of shock of she ever got less than a 100% on a test, but she has stopped  
  
quoting everything she says and has stopped sounding like she has swallowed the book.  
  
Ron was still pretty much the same but his hair had changed from bright red to a red-  
  
brown. He is also very buff because he is playing Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch  
  
team. And he has been dating Lavender Brown for the last year. The person who has  
  
changed the most is Harry. He is now exactly 6 feet 3 inches; he has put a charm on his  
  
hair so it will be spiked, and he is not scrawny at all, in fact he has huge arms from  
  
playing Quidditch and almost all the girls like him. (He still won't admit this)  
  
Now back to the story!  
  
***Two weeks later***  
  
"Harry! Get up NOW!!" bellowed Vernon Dursley "I'm unlocking the door but if your not out of there in two minutes you will be locked up for another two weeks!"  
  
"All right all right already!" yelled Harry who had had enough by now. He had lived  
  
with his aunt and uncle for most of his life and things had never changed. He had  
  
spent most of his times living in the small cupboard under the stairs where he was given  
  
very little food, but since the Dursley's had found out about Sirius, Harry's grandfather  
  
who is a convicted murderer who was never caught by the Ministry of Magic, they have  
  
been letting him stay in a richly furnished room so that Sirius wouldn't come after them,  
  
but Harry's practicing Quidditch had been the last straw. It had forced them to lock him  
  
in the cupboard under the stairs for two weeks. Even Harry had to admit that he had  
  
been a little stupid.  
  
When Harry got himself out of the tiny cupboard door he ran upstairs to his room  
  
that had his muggle workout set in it (It was Sirius' Christmas present to him last year)  
  
and that's where Harry spent most of his time. When he got up to his room his whole  
  
floor was covered in letters from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Ginny, Sirius, and even one  
  
from Dumbledore himself. Harry took a stack of them and started opening them. This is  
  
what a few of them said:  
  
Dear the love of my life,  
  
I am getting worried because I haven't heard from you! Are the Dursley's treating you OK? Well mum and dad said they would come and get you if you want to spend the summer with me. Write back soon.  
  
Your Dearest Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry! Guess what? My name is cleared! You get to come live with me in the house that I just bought! You will have a floor with seven rooms in it. You can decorate too. I have found a job at Hogwarts too! Write back as soon as possible!  
  
~Sirius  
  
When Harry read this he let out a scream. He was going to live with his Grandfather; he  
  
was never going to have to see the Dursley's again, and he would have a floor to himself  
  
so that he could have a room for Hermione and Ron. His face lit up at the thought. A  
  
pounding at his door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Boy what was that scream about?" yelled his uncle  
  
"Only that I will ever have to bother you mug-I mean people again!" yelled Harry  
  
"What where are you going?" yelled Vernon Dursley  
  
"To live with my grandfather in the wizarding world!" yelled Harry, who was very excited.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as possible!"  
  
"OK", and with that he was gone. Harry set to work right away on his letter. This is what it said:  
  
Sirius,  
  
How did they find out that you were innocent? When are you coming to pick me up?  
  
Where are you? Where is the house? Do I know the neighbors? Well, write back as  
  
soon as possible because I can't wait to leave the Dursley's!  
  
~Harry  
  
When Harry finished writing his letter he looked up to find Hedwig hovering above him.  
  
"Do you want to take a letter to Sirius for me?" asked Harry  
  
Hedwig gave a loud hoot as Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter!!! Hope you liked it PLEASE review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey every one! OK I know that I messed up on the first chapter. Yes Sirius IS Harry's Godfather. Sorry about that. My computer didn't think that was a word so it automatically changed it to Grandfather. Now in this chapter we will find out a lot. How Sirius was proven innocent and who Harry's neighbors will be!Now on to the story!  
  
  
  
********Two days later**********************  
  
As Harry got ready for bed he looked out the window and saw three owls coming at him. He jumped out of the way and let them pass. Two of them dropped their letters and flew off, but the third one sat on his bedpost quietly waiting. Harry jumped up and tore open one of the letters. The first one was from Sirius. This is what it said:  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore, who said that he had an idea to get me proven innocent, caught me in London. So he took me up to the castle and got Fudge (who is retiring) and Snape. They gave me truth potion and asked me questions. No matter how Snape tried to convince them that I was guilty, Fudge had to print an article in The Daily Prophet saying that I was innocent and to watch for a rat that was missing a toe. I will be picking you up at 12:00pm tomorrow. Be ready. Can't wait to see you. I owled Ron and Hermione and they will be there when you get there. Oh and the neighbors are the Weasleys are the neighbors! Hope you don't mind. We can talk tomorrow!  
  
~Sirius  
  
PS write to Hermione and Ron!!!  
  
"OK, OK," thought Harry as he reached into his desk to get his ink and parchment.  
  
Dear my Hermione,  
  
I am sorry about not owling you sooner but I have been really busy.  
  
I have missed you greatly. I cannot wait to see you and Ron again! Keep it in your mind that you have a room on my floor to design! Have fun!  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey sorry about not writing sooner. We get to be neighbors! Keep it in your mind that you have a room to design! Well I better go the muggles are calling me for supper.  
  
~Harry  
  
After Harry finished writing this and then he poked Hedwig to wake her up. "Will you take these letters for me? One is for Ron and one is for Hermione."  
  
"Hoot" said Hedwig as he tied the letters to her feet. Then he got up and went down to dinner.  
  
The end of the second chapter!  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't longer but the next one will be longer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/n: In this chapter Harry, Ron and Hermione design their rooms. Something will happen to them though! Read further to find out!  
  
It was 11:45- only 15 minutes until Sirius came to pick Harry up. Harry was rushing around his room, trying to find all of his things from both the wizarding and the muggle worlds.  
  
"Grr! Where is my picture album from Hagrid?! How could I loose that!" said Harry, throwing all of the things out of his trunk for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Boy! This garbage must be yours!" bellowed Uncle Vernon from the living room " If you are not down here in ten seconds it is going into the fire!"  
  
"No! I am coming! Don't you dare throw it into the fire!" yelled Harry running down the stairs. Just as his uncle had counted to ten Harry leapt on him. The rest of the Dursleys heard muffled grunts and yelps of pain coming from the living room so they satyed clear, at least Petunia did, Dudley, who loved to see Harry getting beat up and thrown around by uncle Vernon came wattling to the scene. He was in for a big surprise, not only was Harry not being beat up bey his father, but his father was being beat up by a now muscular Harry.  
  
"Mum! Come quick! "Yelled Dudley as his mother ran to the scene.  
  
"What's going on?" said Petunia  
  
"Harry's gone insane!" said Dudley, as Vernon flipped Harry onto his back.  
  
"STOP IT YOU FOOLS!" Came a voice from the doorway. In an instant Harry was off the floor and hugging this man with shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Who are you?! I demand you leave at once!" yelled Vernon, turning a red, like a beet.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to like that! I am taking a great burden off of you're backs right now!" said the stranger.  
  
"OK, OK whatever. Who ARE you?" said Vernon, being polite for the first time in his life.  
  
"Sirius Black, at your service." Said Harry's Godfather, extending his large, rough hands out to Vernon.  
  
"So you are the boy's godfather, huh." Said Dudley.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am and I am proud of it!" said Sirius, smiling down at Harry.  
  
"Well get him out I can't stand it any longer!" yelled Vernon, going back to his normal self.  
  
"We ARE GOING! THANK GOD!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Go get your things and follow me outside Harry." Said Sirus.  
  
"K, I'll be down in 5." Said Harry as he ran up the staircase.  
  
*************************************Five minutes later**************************  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
" So I expect you are be mighty glad to be rid of them!" said Sirius.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
" You will be home in about ten minutes!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I am stopping here for now! The next chapter will be Harry arriving at the house! It will be up soon! Thanks to all of my reviewers! 


	4. Chapter4

AN: Yay! Chapter 4! Sorry about the long wait! I promise that this chapter will be long! Let's get on with the story now! Thanks for reading! Also, this chapter will hopefully have a lil H/Hr!  
  
  
  
"Wow!" said Harry as he looked up at his new home. " How did you score this place Sirius?"  
  
"Fudge kinda felt bad about the misunderstanding. After all, I've been out in the wilderness for almost three years!" said Sirius  
  
"Umm.. Sirius can we kinda go in? We look a LITTLE bit strange standing here…" said Harry wanting to see if the inside was as grand as the outside.  
  
"Sure! Sorry, I guess I am still a little awed about the greatness about the place. Wait until you see the inside." The picked up Harry's belongings and started toward the magnificent front door. Suddenly the door swung open and standing there was a knee-high creature.  
  
"Dobby? Is that you?" said Harry " I thought you were at Hogwarts!"  
  
"I was sir, but I took my vacation! I wanted to be here for you're arrival, sir" the house elf said, bowing deeply.  
  
Harry walked into the entryway. It had a ceiling high enough ceiling to play Quidditch!  
  
"Harry! Why don't you go and fix up the floor that's yours? I have to get some food! Have fun!" said Sirius  
  
"Sirius, don't we have to get the stuff first?"  
  
"Harry, you're a wizard! Don't worry, you wont get in trouble, I talked to Dumbledore!"  
  
"Wow! This is gonna be fun! I'll talk to ya later Sirius and thanks!" said Harry as he made a mad dash for the huge oak staircase.  
  
"Bye see ya in a few!"  
  
Wow, I can't believe this is happening! I better get busy Ron and Hermione will be here soon… maybe I will call Hermione and ask her to came early………  
  
(AN: Bold stuff are thoughts)  
  
As Harry said this he reached the top of the stairs. He decided to go the left. As he came to the large door, it opened by itself. Stepping inside, he saw the bare necessities of a bedroom. All he needed to do is decorate it. He decided that this room would be his. He turned to he boring oak bed.  
  
"How boring! If I can do ANYTHING it's not gonna stay like this!" With a flick of his wand the bed expanded to a king sized one and another flick made a new bedspread that had a Gryffindor Lion on it.  
  
"Awesome!" Next, he turned to the dresser. It was just plain white. With a flick of his wand it turned burgundy with gold handles.  
  
"Now for the ceiling…" With another flick of his wand the ceiling was transformed to look like the Great hall's ceiling.  
  
"The walls…" With a sweep of his wand, the walls were covered in Golden Snitches.  
  
"And now the carpet.." With a small flick the carpet was turned white.  
  
"That's PERFECT!" said Harry, as he admired his new room."Oh yes! I almost forgot!" With one last flick of his wand lighted candles were floating in the air. Just then Hedwig, his trusty owl flew in the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" said Harry as she nipped his ear.  
  
"Hey what've you got?" Said Harry, as she dropped two letters on his bed. Excited, he ripped open one of the envelopes. Inside was a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is Ron! I saw that you arrived! Hey, I can't come over for a few days. I hope you don't mind! Dad is trying out some new project. Well this will give you some alone time with Herm. Wink Wink!  
  
Ron  
  
When Harry finished the letter he gave a silent cheer! He would get a few days ALONE with Hermione! Then he turned to the next letter, hoping it was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't wait to see you! I was wondering if I could come a day earlier? Owl me back!  
  
~ Your Hermione  
  
"Ya! ANOTHER day ALONE with Hermione!" yelled Harry!  
  
An: Well that's all! Wow! This is long! 


End file.
